Scenario
by Mysteriol
Summary: Li Syaoran sits at his seat, watching the same scenario before him everyday. A blushing Tomoyo, an Eriol in denial. And it drives him crazy all the time.


Cardcaptor Sakura

_A/N: _

_Musings from Syaoran. Aww. As expected from an avid die-hard ExT fan, of course there are super duper hints of ExT thrown in here, not like you can't tell anyway! _

_mysterio000_

**Scenario **

I watch them from behind all the time, and it drives me crazy and nuts by the end of the day.

I tell you what I feel when I watch them. Sometimes, the emotions that overwhelm the pit of my stomach is beyond definitions, and I do not know how to simply express them with mere words. They make me feel like I can kill both of them at one shot, or punch the boy first, and tell Sakura to preach to the girl next, but then I think it might be too harsh.

Let me describe to you the scenario that takes place each and every morning, afternoon, and evening.

In the morning, I am the first one in the class always. She reaches next and takes her seat diagonally across me to the right. We exchange greetings, and she sits down to do her homework. Everything is peaceful and comfortable until the door slides open and we hear Yamazaki's trademark giggle.

He sticks out his thumb and tells a lie. This signifies the presence of Hiiragizawa Eriol, who has inspired Yamazaki instantly to fabricate another story.

That evil incarnate entertains him for a while, before he makes his way to his seat - right beside mine. Watch.

He looks at me first and grins his - ARGH I can't stand it! - ugly grin, and I clench my fist and frown. Patience is a virtue, Okaa-san always says. Fine by me, then. He says good morning to me, and I merely give a grunt in return.

He thinks I'm stupid not to notice this, but I have Clow Reed's blood in me after all. He walks by her. He thinks I'm not seeing this, but I always am and always will. He looks away a little, and the first hint of a blush colors his cheeks.

I can blackmail him. Hiiragizawa Eriol, _that _Hiiragizawa Eriol, actually BLUSHING? Bwahahaha, I feel like a sadist ready to frame him anytime by emailing that picture of him blushing to everyone and torment him for the rest of his nine lives. Hey, Chesire cats have nine lives, right?

Let's continue with the scenario.

He pretends the floor is very interesting when he walks by her.

The pencil in her hand stops scrawling on foolscap papers, and her shoulders hunch a little. Her head lowers (and I think if if she lowers her head any further, she will smash her forehead against the lined papers), and her hands fall to her side.

She lets out a soft 'ohayou' or something that sounds akin to it. I can't tell from this distance, even if she sits just diagonally in front of me.

Hiiragizawa Eriol, _that _Hiiragizawa Eriol, actually looks away. He thinks the trees outside our classroom windows are very interesting today. My, my. What a surprise.

He walks by her quietly, and returns her greetings with that baritone voice of his. Not that sickly sweet and sickening voice he uses on my Sakura - I mean, Sakura, but that Clow-like deep voice of his.

He then sits down his seat and grins at me. I glare at him.

He thinks I am not looking, but the descendant of Clow is not stupid. He knows how to make full use of Physics law and Snell's rule where the angle of incidence equals the angle of reflection, and thus, all I have to do is to look to the windows, and I see Hiiragizawa Eriol, _that _Hiiragizawa Eriol, in a trance.

Clow Reed's reincarnation actually ogles at a lady. My, my.

He takes interest in that head full of silky curls, before he takes out his homework.

In front, she has ceased working on the math formulae and concepts, fully aware of his presence.

That guy behind pretends his history homework is very interesting. He browses through the book full of Hitler's doings, and thinks he can pass off as someone very, very studious today studying for the afternoon test.

But he cannot fool me!

I wait for a while and stretch out my five fingers. Slowly, I push them down one by one, and by the time I reach my last little finger, Hiiragizawa Eriol's attention span comes to an end.

He looks up and sneaks a glance at her.

But I catch him red-handed.

He looks down again.

I repeat the procedure of pushing down my outstretched fingers once more, and by the time I reach the last finger again, Daidouji Tomoyo's attention span comes to an end as well.

In the pretext that her pen has run out of ink, she turns around and asks politely if she can borrow his. He is most willing to lend, and I note the hues of red and pink powdering his cheeks.

If Clow Reed sees his reincarnation acting like a goofball, I wonder if he will bury his head somewhere in the huge cosmic universe than witness this.

Tomoyo says a thank-you and returns to her work.

But, like always, their attention span has never been the same since they found each other and came to be attracted to the other.

This is the scenario I witness day in and day out, and really, it drives me crazy.

But this will no longer be the scenario from now on, I predict, because Sakura just called me yesterday to tell me of her crazy plan.

Today, I am the second earliest to reach the classroom. Sakura is there before me.

She smiles at me, and I warn myself not to cross her in the future for survival's sake.

Expectedly, Daidouji arrives first, and then the blue-eyed ugly reincarnation.

The scenario sticks true to the plot only in the first-half, but then, Sakura decides to change it all simply with a question.

Just when Hiiragizawa's attention span is about to come to an end again, Sakura chirps in happily and shoots the boy a single question.

"Eriol-kun, what do you love most about Tomoyo-chan?"

The scenario changes, when Hiiragizawa Eriol, _that _Hiiragizawa Eriol, burns in the face right on the spot. In front, Daidouji Tomoyo blushes to the tip of her nose.

I sit back and smile a little.

I like it when the scenario changes. It does not make me so crazy anymore watching the two of them trying to sneak glances at each other all the time.

**Owari **

_A/N: _

_Whee syaoran was really ooc here, but I like the way he sees ExT here! Major oocness in tomoyo and eriol, but I really couldn't help throwing in the shy stuff and all. It makes me wanna go mad and scream 'hanyA!"_

_Grabs eriol and tomoyo's neck and smashes them together. There you go! _

_Revievw! Or I shall do the same and smash you to Kero-chan! _

_mysterio000_


End file.
